


sleep well

by txmaki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, it'll make u feel all warm and fuzzy inside :), its a drabble and super short but i really really love it so please love it too, so soft, soft boy connor, soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: "I just wanted to hear your voice."





	sleep well

The ring, ring, ring of your phone is the loudest thing in the world. You fumble, alarmed at the sudden noise, trying to grasp your phone to see what’s going on. You see Connor’s caller ID light up the screen and forget about how tired you were before. Your finger taps the “answer call” button in a heartbeat.

“Hey,” you murmur into the phone, laying back into your bed. It was hard to get comfortable, knowing you were hundreds of miles away from your love and almost everything you’d ever known. Your eyes shift to the little clock on your bedside table. 1:30 AM.

“Hi, Y/N,” Connor says back, voice quiet. You smile, because even if it’s only been a few days, you miss him like hell.

There’s silence for a moment before Connor speaks up again, and you can imagine the expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late for you over there, I just…” he pauses, and you furrow your brows, hoping nothing’s wrong. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Oh… your heart belongs to him. You feel your breath leave your lungs and think that it is such a simple sentence, I just wanted to hear your voice, but it leaves you so winded and longing for the feeling of Connor’s fingers intertwined with your own.

“I miss you.” Connor says, and you let out a small laugh, because he’s never been so open with how he feels before. Not like this.

“I know,” you tell him, feeling the sleepiness catch up on you. “I miss you too. Only a few more days and then I’ll be back home. Back to you.”

You almost-whisper the last few words, finding yourself yearning for the day you were back. You’d never really understood why everyone was so stressed when they were away from their loved ones, but now you understand; it’s as clear as day. It’s simply painful not to be able to hold them, to feel them against you.

“Back to me,” Connor repeats, and you think he might say something, but you yawn. He tells you to go to sleep instead.

“I’ll see you soon, Con. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know, my love. Sleep well.”


End file.
